Kuroko and His Demand
by Neutral Kingdom
Summary: Meminta sesuatu pada kekasih sendiri hal yang biasa bukan? Tapi bagaimana jika si kekasih meminta satu hal yang keinginannya bisa berubah-ubah dalam seperkian detik? Bagaimana sikap Akashi dalam menanggapi permintaan Kuroko yang notabene adalah kekasihnya? Silakan baca! Dan kalian akan iri BERAT dan berharap agar memiliki kekasih seperti Akashi ketika kalian selesai membacanya. RnR


**DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Saya gatau ini bagus atau engga **[2]** Saya juga gatau ini ada humornya atau engga

 **[3]** OOC **PARAH** sepertinya **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ **GA** terlalu dapet **[6]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

Di sebuah apartemen yang sangat luas terdapat dua manusia berbeda surai yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Yang surai biru muda sedang tiduran di sebuah sofa ruang tamu dengan sebuah novel menemaninya. Sedangkan yang surai merah sedang sibuk dengan _laptop_ nya dengan segelas kopi yang menjadi temannya dikala sedang sibuk di meja makan yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari sofa yang sedang ditempati si surai biru muda.

"Sei- _ **kun**_ " Suara indah nan datar terdengar ditelinga seorang pria pemilik surai merah, segera saja ia menengokkan kepalanya menghadap si pemanggil namanya.

"Ya Tetsuya?" Kuroko Tetsuya, yang tadi memanggil Akashi Seijuurou menghampiri kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan dan makan malam. Bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang? Mumpung masih jam 6 sore." Akashi menaikkan salah satu alis matanya.

 _'Kuroko dan permintaannya, eh?'_ batin Akashi sabar. Kalau _reader-_ _ **tachi**_ bingung dengan ungkapan batin Akashi, _Author_ sarankan untuk mengikuti acara jalan-jalan pasangan termanis kita satu ini hingga selesai.

"Baiklah. Ayo Tetsuya!" Ajak Akashi sambil menggandeng tangan kiri kekasihnya itu. Ya, Kekasih. Akashi dan Kuroko mulai menjalin hubungan sejak mereka lulus SMA, dan sudah tiga tahun sejak saat itu.

.

Kini pasangan manis kita sudah duduk ganteng di mobil _Ferrari_ merah kesayangan Akashi walau Akashi **LEBIH LEBIH SAYANG** sama mahkluk manis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dan sudah mulai keluar dari komplek apartemen Akashi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan Tetsuya?"

"Umm.. kurasa aku ingin KFC Sei- ** _kun_**." Akashi mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memacu mobilnya menuju _store_ KFC terdekat.

' _Yang terdekat dari sini jaraknya harus ditempuh selama 30 menit,huh?'_ Akashi kemudian menggerakakan tangannya untuk menyalakan radio, kemudian beralih untuk menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya. Dan mengalunlah lagu super romantis dari _John Legend._

 _'My head's under waterBut I'm breathing fineYou're crazy and I'm out of my mind'_

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Akashi karena merasa genggaman kekasihnya yang makin erat, dan saat itu Akashi juga mengarahkan pandangannya langsung pada mata Kuroko tanpa peduli pada jalan di depannya yang memang sedang lengang. Dan terdengarlah suara Akashi yang walau tidak terlalu bagus, namun masih bisa diterima di telinga manusia. (fufu.. saya mengacu pada suara Aka- ** _chin_** pada lagu _Regal Generation_ yang Akashi's _version._ )

" _Cause All of me. Loves All of you._

-Akashi mengangkat tangan kekasih manisnya di depan wajahnya dan kemudian menciumnya ringan-

 _Loves your curves and all your your perfect imperfections._

-Kemudian mengarahkan tangan mungil tersebut ke pipi kanannya dengan tatapan mata yang tidak beralih dari Kuroko-

 _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you._

-Entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah menghentikan laju mobilnya di pinggir jalan-

 _You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning._

-Kemudian menarik perlahan tangan Kuroko hingga tubuh kekasihnya condong di hadapannya, dan membuat jarak antara mereka hanya 2cm-

 _'Cause I give you all, all of me. And you give me all, all of you."_

- **Cup**! Akashi mencium bibir menggoda milik Kuroko sedetik, dan kemudian mencium kening si pemilik hatinya-

" _I love you Tetsuya! Always will love you no matter what. Never think that I can live without you. Never think that I can breathe if you aren't with me. Don't leave me, okay?!"_ Suara dalam nan _sexy_ Akashi entah mengapa bisa menggerakkan kepala Kuroko secara tidak sadar dan membuat rona merah di kedua pipinya muncul tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kemudian Kuroko kembali duduk dengan normal ditempatnya, dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda karena aksi dadakan si surai merah tersebut.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu selama 40 menit (gara-gara aksi tadi jadi ngaret deh) akhirnya pasangan Merah-biru _baby_ ini sampai juga di parkiran KFC.

"Apa yang Tetsuya tunggu? Ayo turun!" Ajak Akashi yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya namun tidak jadi keluar karena Kuroko tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Umm.. Sei- ** _kun,_** kurasa aku tidak jadi ingin memakan KFC." Akashi menaikkan alis matanya, menunggu Kuroko untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kurasa aku ingin makan _pizza_."

"Tapi kita sudah sampai di sini Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab permintaan Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Ya sudah. Jika Sei- ** _kun_** tetap mau makan di sini silakan saja." Kuroko menggerutu kesal. " Aku akan tetap di mobil untuk menunggumu selesai makan. Atau aku bisa pergi ke sana sendiri." Tetsuya menatap Akashi datar.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Akashi menghela napas pelan kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya.

Akashi menyentuh pipi kekasinnya pelan,"Baiklah kita ke _pizza_."

.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menuju ke tempat makan yang diminta Kuroko dengan ditemani oleh lagu-lagu dari radio yang dinyalakan oleh Akashi sebelumnya dan terkadang senandung ringan Kuroko menghiasi keheningan perjalanan mereka, akhirnya terlihatlah _pizza_ yang dituju oleh mereka. Saat jarak tinggal 500 meter lagi, Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Akashi.

"Sei- ** _kun_ , **kurasa aku tidak jadi ingin makan _pizza_. Bagaimana jika kita makan burger _Mc Donald_ saja?"

"Tapi Tetsuya, kita sudah hampir sampai. Dan jika Tetsuya ingin makan burger di _Mc Donald_ _,_ kita harus menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit lagi. Itu akan sangat lama sayang." Akashi mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kuroko dengan suara halus.

"Huh, jangan memanggilku sayang jika aku minta burger saja Sei- ** _kun_** tidak mengabulkannya." Kuroko membuang mukanya ke arah jendela mobilnya.

Saat mobil yang mereka kendarai akan mencapai parkir masuk _pizza_ , Akashi menghela napasnya lagi dan tidak jadi masuk untuk menuju _Mc Donald_ yang tinggal berapa detik lagi bisa langsung mereka capai.

"Aku menyayangimu Sei- ** _kun_**." Ujar Kuroko girang kemudian mencium pipi Akashi singkat.

Akashi mengacak sayang rambut Kuroko sebentar, "Aku lebih menyayangimu Tetsuya."

.

(perjalanan menuju _Mc Donald_ )

"Aku mau _double cheesse burger,_ kemudian aku ingin _ice cream_ , aku juga mau kentang goreng nya, lalu-"

"Tetsuya.. aku tidak melarangmu jika ingin memesan banyak. Hanya saja kau harus berjanji untuk menghabiskannya." Akashi memotong ucapan kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja Sei- ** _kun_**."

Akhirnya pasangan ini sampai di _Mc Donald_ dan sudah mengantri ganteng selama lima menit. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Akashi dalam.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi lembut dengan satu tangannya mengelus pelan rambut kekasih imutnya.

"Aku tidak jadi ingin makan burger Sei- ** _kun._** " Akashi menghentikan tangannya mengelus rambut Kuroko. Menghela napas pelan kemudian menatap teduh pria mungil di hadapannya.

"Dan apa alasanmu kali ini Tetsuya? Kita sudah menempuh waktu selama tiga puluh menit, sudah mengantri selama lima menit, dan satu _customer_ lagi di depan kita adalah giliran kita untuk memesan."

"Huh? Alasan? Aku hanya mendadak tidak _mood_ lagi untuk makan burger." Jawab Kuroko polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. _Imut paraaahhh_! batin Akashi OOC.

Dan Akashi hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menggandeng tangan Kuroko untuk keluar dari sana menuju mobilnya.

"Ja-di? Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang masih bisa lembut. Padahal jika Kuroko merupakan kekasih _Author_ , mungkin udah _Author_ diemin, jutekin, ketusin, dll deh walaupun kekasih saya imutnya minta ampun seperti Kuroko. Beruntunglah dirimu nak memiliki kekasih baik hati nan sabar seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

"Humm.. Aku ingin makan _steak wagyu_. Menurutmu bagaimana Sei- ** _kun_**?" Akashi menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya kemudian mencium kepala Kuroko dengan penuh sayang.

" _Anything_ _my love."_ Kemudian Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju restoran _steak_ yang biasa ia datangi bersama Kuroko.

.

(45 menit setelah meninggalkan _Mc Donald_ menuju restoran _steak_ )

"Ne Sei- ** _kun_** , aku lelah. Bagaimana jika kita pulang saja?" Akashi menarik napas lelah.

"Tapi kita belum makan malam saat ini Tetsuya. Bagaimana jika Tetsuya nanti sakit,hm? Dan 15 menit lagi kita akan sampai di restoran _steak_ yang Tetsuya minta tadi. Sedangkan kalau kita pulang lagi akan menghabiskan waktu sejam lagi Tetsuya."

"Jika aku sakit, Sei- ** _kun_** pasti akan merawatku bukan? Untuk masalah waktu pulang yang harus kita tempuh, aku tidak ada masalah sama sekali Sei- ** _kun_**. Dan untuk makan malam, kurasa di apartemen Sei- ** _kun_** masih tersedia beberapa bahan-bahan yang bisa kumasak."

"Tapi kau lelah Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli _steak_ nya saja kemudian makan di rumah?" Tawar Akashi ramah.

"Huh.. aku tau kenapa Sei- ** _kun_** menawarkan untuk memesan makanan dan memakannya di apartemenmu." Akashi menaikkan alis matanya bingung. "Aku tau bahwa ini hanya alasanmu untuk tidak memakan masakanku kan? Apa selama ini Sei- ** _kun_** terpaksa memakan masakan-masakan yang kubuat? Apa selama ini masakanku terasa buruk untuk standarmu Sei- ** _kun_**?" Suara Kuroko terdengar lirih. Oh Demi Tuhan! Akashi tidak menyukai nada lirih kekasihnya itu.

"Tetsuya! Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah terpaksa atau memaksakan diriku untuk memakan semua masakanmu. Kau tau apa yang aku suka, kau tau seperti apa seleraku, dan bisa memenuhi semua keinginanku terhadap makanan yang kuinginkan tanpa pernah mengeluhwalau selelah apapun dirimu. Jadi apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa masakanmu tidak sesuai standarku? Ingat Tetsuya, aku selalu menyukai makanan yang kau buat. Bahkan aku **sering** juga **memakanmu** bukan karena aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa jika tidak **memakanmu** hingga habis?" Akashi terdengar serius dengan suara beratnya. Namun tidak sekalipun terdengar nada tinggi pada intonasi bicaranya.

Hening..

Dan ketika Akashi memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kuroko, terlihatlah wajah damai nan imut nan menggemaskan nan membuat Akashi lapar untuk menyantapnya (?) sedang tertidur. Lagi-lagi Akashi hanya bisa menarik napasnya dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Huh.. bagaimana bisa aku begitu mencintai dan menggilaimu seperti ini Tetsuya?" tanyanya sambil mengacak lembut surai biru muda kekasihnya. "Oyasumi." Kemudian Akashi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya agar kekasihnya itu bisa tidur dengan lebih layak dari sekadar tidur di kursi mobil.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Akashi menggendong tubuh ringan Kuroko ala _bridal style_ menuju kamarnya kemudian membaringkannya secara perlahan karena tidak ingin membangunkan tidur kekasihnya.

"Selamat tidur Tetsuya." Akashi mencium sebentar kening Kuroko, kemudian bergerak untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan kamarnya kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menahannya.

"Aku lapar. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur yang bagi Akashi terdengar _sexy_ dan jangan lupakan mata sayu nya yang bisa membuat Akashi kehilangan akal terhadap makhluk Tuhan yang ia paling cintai itu.

"Ya aku sangat lapar." Jawab Akashi kalem.

Kemudian Kuroko bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan mencium kening Akashi, "Baiklah aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu juga."

Akashi tersenyum miring, "Hn? Bukankah sudah ada Tetsuya untuk menjadi **makananku**?"

 **END**

 **Review Please \\(^_^)/**

* * *

 **Author's Notes :** _Fufu.. This is my second fanfic._ Maaf kalau **GAJE PARAAHH**. Iya saya ngaku kok kalau ini gaje bin alay -_-. **SELALU** makasih **PARAH** sama _**kouhai** _ merangkap _editor_ merangkap _asisten_ merangkap _beta_ yang bersedia saya paksa untuk baca fanfic ini dan fanfic saya yang lainnya _._ Dan makasih **BERAT** sama _readers- **tachi**_ yang sudah berkenan membaca. _Hopefully, you will addicted with my fanfic. Don't forget to give me review guys! Love you all~_


End file.
